tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Scout Reaper
Phantom Scout Reaper aka PSR or simply Mr. Spectre is one of the few older supernatural being known to be very powerful but lack of fighting experience. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty. His theme is The Witcher 3 - Gaunter O'Dimm Theme Origin No one knows who the mysterious entity is, especially Scoutsy or powerful beings like Cosmo. However, a few who knows him are for those to trade their souls for their desire. Throughout centuries, he's simply known as Mr Spectre until his encounter on both RED and BLU. Due to his intimidated appearance, he will know as Phantom Scout Reaper under normal mercenaries. Personality While Spectre can't express his personality through his mask, Spectre able to help them understand through his wisdom of words. A moral compass and Wiseman, Spectre is known to balance both good and evil through his sense of justice. Spectre is also a good gambler and willingly allow his clients to either take risks or hints to make their situation evenly fair. He's also reminding his clients to be careful what their desires and willing to help them for the sake of the world balance. Powers & Abilities Phantom Scout Reaper is one of the powerful monsters besides Nightmare Medic and Scoutsy. Despite his pacifism and no intention to kill, Spectre possesses most of his unique abilities. Like a grim reaper, Spectre possesses most of his grim reaper trait to include necromancy, resurrection, invisibility, and afterlife transport. While he doesn't possess supernatural condition, Spectre is fast enough for the well-trained eye to see and constantly intangible, making most freaks or mercenaries unable to attack. Also, Spectre can control curse, time and teleportation to the point where most magic or science unable to tell. However, his signature ability is soul manipulation. With his ability, he can swap souls of humans or freaks, astral projection, aura reading, death sense and could control ghosts to distract hostile. Unlike maniacal powerhouse (Nightmare Medic) and teenage gypsy (Scoutsy), Spectre is known to be the embodiment of balance than fear. Spectre tends to throw people off their game and sometimes spread wisdom for those who are living under the void of negativity. Spectre also gives bargain to anyone friend or foe, in exchange either their soul or desire. However, Spectre had curse most villains in his past include his curse on Boston Bloodbasher to become a vampire for murdering and tormenting innocents. The curse leads to believe that not only Spectre is a good guy but has a sense of justice through moral compass. Faults & Weakness While he's mighty, Spectre is known to be a pacifist. He always doesn't involve in the conflict or massacres and makes a quick escape if anyone tried to be hostile against him. Even if he deals with supernatural beings, Spectre tends to throw off their own game instead. Besides, Spectre prefers word of wisdom, bargain or contracts, wish granting and negotiations, even if it involves collecting their soul in agreement. Notes *Phantom Scout Reaper is inspired from The Witcher 3 Gaunter O'Dimm. But he's more of the grim reaper's role and good guys than the original. *Phantom Scout Reaper can actually remove curse but require a great sacrifice through a bargain or simply punishment through his sense of justice. *Phantom Scout Reaper is the creator's first non-combative freak in the freakshow concept. *Phantom Scout Reaper never reveals his age but his quote plausible enough that he's older than Scoutsy, Thunderbolt and Thunderstorm or even Nightmare Medic. However, no one knows for his true age not even himself due to his ignorance of entity age but believing the existence as long they're there. *Phantom Scout Reaper is creator's second classless freak as first being Scoutsy. *While he holds scythe, he stated that he's only holding it as a title as the grim reaper instead of killing. Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Reality-warpers Category:Scouts Category:Undead Category:Intellectuals Category:Freaks with Theme Songs